Just Like Heaven
by Sleepy Hedgehog
Summary: When Gilbert rents out his new apartment, he doesn't want company. Then Madeline shows up, insisting that the apartment is hers... until she disappears. He thinks she's a spirit. She thinks she's still alive. Can Gilbert fix a predicament that was never meant to happen?


**Happy Canada Day guys~! 8D**_  
_

**For those of you new to the series/confused:**

**Madeline = Fem!Doctor!Canada**

**Lovina = Fem!Romano**

* * *

_She was in a beautiful garden, surrounded by lilacs and roses. Sighing contently, Madeline smiled to herself. Breathing in the heavenly aroma, Madeline didn't know how anything could be more perfect._

* * *

"Madeline." A hand shook her shoulder, waking her from her light nap.

"How long was I out?" Madeline said, raising her hand to her face to hopefully knock out the sleep from her system.

"About six minutes?" Kat said, sipping her expresso.

"Th-thanks for waking me." She smiled.

"Doctor Williams!" The in-training nurse yelled.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Madeline quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and downed it and gathered her paperwork.

"I'm waiting outside."

"Hey, what are you still fucking doing here?" Madeline's co-worker, Lovina asked, as she walked into the small lounge.

"Umm... working?" Madeline said brushing off her scrubs and straightening her hair.

"How long you been on?" Lovina asked looking Madeline straight in the eye.

"Tw-twenty three..."

"Twenty fucking three? Time to go, Maddie." Lovina started to push the smaller Canadian out to the exit door.

"B-but that's not going to get me an attending slot!" The Canadian protested, escaping the Italian's grip and heading back to the middle of the lounge to gather her paperwork into a tab folder.

"Doctor Williams!" The nurse barked again.

"I-I'm coming!" She said heading out the door.

"Here. Take a look at these. I can't tell what needs to be done." The nurse handed Madeline an X-Ray photo.

Inspecting the photo for a few moments, Madeline handed back the X-Ray. "The ankle isn't broken, just wrap it up and send them home."

"Thanks, Doctor!" The training nurse exclaimed breathily and headed back to the examination room.

"Hey. I took care of Trauma Two while you slept." Lars smirked.

"I w-wasn't sleeping, I was j-just..."

"You're welcome." He waled away to attend to another patient.

_"The nerve of that guy, makes me want to go all maple hockey on him!" _Madeline glared at her Dutch rival.

"You're on in five and eight." A nurse informed her, placing a thick yellow folder of papers into her hands.

She sighed and headed down the hall to pop into a room.

"Jenny? Where's Jenny?" Madeline asked a nurse, who was making a patient comfortable.

"Sorry. Sorry, Miss Williams. I'm here." Jenny walked in, tying her long blonde hair back.

Madeline nodded and flipped through the stapled papers.

"Hello, Mr. Dublin. I'm Dr. Williams." She turned to Jenny, "We're going to need a CBC, Iytes and a UA." Facing to Mr. Dublin, she asked with a soft smile on her face, "Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Would you marry me?" He asked sitting up, his breathing tube holding him back.

"Wow. Umm..."

"No! I have a bus pass!" He said raspily.

"Then how could I refuse? Let me call my sister and see if I can borrow her dress. Sit tight, I'll be back." Leaving the room, she adressed Jenny, "Keep an eye on my husband-to-be, and decrease his morphine drip."

Jenny laughed and went right to work on it.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with endless coffee refills, injuries, and constant hit ons.

A man walked in, high on some kind of drug and making out with the glass window. Lars approched him and the man immediately cornered Lars into the wall.

Madeline brought a sedative and was injecting the needle into his lower back.

"I got it, I got it!" Lars weezed out.

Madeline finished the injection and the man went limp onto Lars.

"I was just about to do..."

"You're welcome." She said smugly and walked down the halls to the 2nd floor, for a surgery.

* * *

A child was sobbing and frightened at all the doctors.

Madeline grabbed a latex glove and a sharpie and crouched down in front of the little girl. The little girl's sobs decreased when she saw Madeline crouch in front of her. Maddie blew up the glove and drew a smiley face and put it in front of her face. The child giggled and stopped crying. Maddie handed the child the blown up glove after tying it shut and smiled at the little girl.

"All better?"

The small child hugged the glove and nodded shyly.

"Good. Be a good girl, okay?" And with that Madeline headed back to the first floor lounge.

On her way, Aly, a tired nurse asked if Madeline could grab her a salad if she was on her way to the lounge. Madeline agreed and asked where she would be. The other nurse replied with Nurse's Station, Second Floor.

Maddie grabbed the packaged lunch and took it out of it's thin plastic covering. She chugged another coffee and made her way to the nurse, snacking in a carrot.

"Thanks Maddie! You don't know how much this helps." The nurse scooped up big mouthfuls of the leaves and contiued her work on the computer, racking data.

"Oh, yes I do.." Madeline muttered, continued down to Room 35B. "Hello? Mr. Sheets, you're son has pneumonia. It can be treated here in the hospital."

"Thank you, Dr. Williams." Mr. Sheets said, clutching his son's hand.

* * *

"Oh! Doctor!" Mr. Dublin exclaimed.

"Mr. Dublin? What are you doing out here?" She asked, staring at her previous patient in the middle of the hall, only dressed in a hospital gown.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Mr. Dublin! But first we need to find you a robe. Jenny?"

"Oh! Mr. Dublin what are you doing?" She scolded the man, who looked shocked and emabrassed. The man moved his hands to cover his butt.

* * *

Madeline walked into the women's bathroom, and saw Lovina. "Cover up?" She asked the fiesty Italian in front of the mirror.

"I found the the dark circles were scaring the patients." She muttered, aplying the make up under her eyes.

"And~ She's got a hot date tonight~!" Kat sang, washing her hands.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm just going to dinner with him and his mother. Nothing else." She defended, glaring at Kat. "He still hasn't fucking told her that we are fucking divorced, that shit head. I won't be responsible for killing an 80-fucking-year-old woman." She checked the make up and decided that it was a fair job.

"I'd trade spots with you." Kat said sighing. "I gotta go home and sew _six_ ladybug costumes _with_ Velcro legs for Devin's dance class."

"I don't know how you guys do it." Madeline said softly, re-aplying her lipstick.

"You don't even know half of it! Toris is totally pushing me for kids." A Polish girl said fixing her hair, "But I , like, don't even have time to shave my legs!"

"Stop shaving and he'll leave you alone." Lovina deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Maddie, you are, like, sooo lucky that all you have to worry about is work." The Polish girl pouted.

"Oh." Kat sighed, leaving the bathroom with the rest of the girls, leaving Madeline in the bathroom by herself.

Madeline nodded sadly and capped back on her lipstick. She looked at her reflection and just stared.

"Dr. Williams? Are you in there?" A male voice asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be right out." She pocketed her lipstick, and headed out. "Yes?"

"I need you to check if this knot is serious enough for an MRI." He pleaded.

"S-sure!" She followed the man to a room and check the patient's eyes for dilation. "His eye's aren't dilating..." She felt the top of the barely concious man's man wimpered as she touched the knot. "Umm... get this guy to an MRI, ASAP."

"Thank you, Dr. Williams." The man thanked her, gathering other doctors to wheel him out.

She left the room and her cell rang. It was her sister. "Hello?"

"Are you really coming!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

"Good. Because this guy is great!" A thump came from her sister's side of the line.

"You met him?" Madeline asked, "Is he there?"

"Heh. I haven't actually met him in person." Emily said, laughing nervously.

"Emily, I hope you're not setting me up with a stranger." Madeline whined, weaving through a crowd of visitors.

"He's a friend of an old friend. I heard he's nice!" Emily took a pot to make some side meal. She also moved the phone into the crook of her neck so she could use both he hands.

"Allie! What does that mean, fat with a good sense of humor?" She looked over some papers and signed them for a fellow nurse. "Not again, Emily."

Emily's kids threw a red ball at her and she easily deflected it with a wooden spoon the was currently stirring with. "Hey! This guy wasn't easy to convice to come. He doesn't do this kind of thing either. Do you girls have to do that in here?" Freedom and Allie blew their tongues at their mother, "Do we not have six other rooms in the house? Help Mommy out here!" She exclaimed at her kids. "I'm a pit of flame here, Maddie; you better show up!"

"I'm going to be there. I'm just really busy!" Madeline said, checking a patient's breathing monitor.

"Don't you dare. You don't know the meaning of the word busy." Emily wiped Freedom's face as the eldest child walked into the kitchen. "I'm doin' a huge favor for you here. Beggers can't be choosers."

Madeline moved a lady off of her husband's IV tube. The lady realized what she was doing and apoligized to her husband. "I am completely capable of meeting men on my own, Emily." A man sitting in a girdie started to thrash and tried to bite her. She quickly moved out of the way.

"I know. I'd just like you to meet one who's not bleeding or sick."

"I'll have you know, Emily, I've already had two marriage proposals today."

Mr. Dublin was walking by with Jenny at the moment. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Mr. Dublin, of course. Make that three, Emily! I'll see you at seven." She heading back to the lounge for the umpteenth time that day.

"It is seven, Maddie!" Emily whined at her sister.

"Thirty. Seven thirty. What're you making, eh?"

"Lasagna. Grandma's recipe. No carbohydrate comments, please."

"Please, Em, I've been going a day and a half on granola bars and coffee. _Anything_ will do."

"Who put Spongebob in the pasta?" Emily screeched at her kids, who shreiked with laughter. "I gotta go, Maddie. I love you!" Emily abruptly ended the call there.

* * *

"So what're you going to do?" A doctor asked Lars.

"Well, the only other option is Phoenix." Lars replied.

"Would you consider it?"

Madeline followed silently behind Lars and his buddy.

"Phoenix, Toronto. I think I'd rather stay here." Lars scoffed.

"Well, Wang does like you."

"Dr. Wang! Gunshot victim, internal hemorrhaging." A nurse informed the head Doctor, the big man, the boss basically.

Madeline came up next to Lars, as his buddy left to attend to his assigned patient.

"How long have you been here, aru?" Dr. Wang asked the two.

"Twelve hours." Lars said proudly.

Dr. Wang looked at Madeline.

"A-A few more, sir."

"All right, Lars."

"I'll scrub up." He replied, leaving to the lounge to change.

Madeline turned around to head back to work.

"Madeline, aru."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I want to let you know that I've made my decision, aru."

Madeline nodded sadly.

"I want you to stay on as an attending physician, aru."

"R-Really?" She exclaimed, joy seeping from her voice. "Th-thank you so much sir!" She gave him a hug, not being able to contain her excitement.

Dr. Wang stiffened in suprise, but hugged back. Madeline blushed and backed off of him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said over and over again.

"Well, you've earned it, aru. And unlike others, you spend more time being concerned over what's best for the patient than kissing my ass, aru. Risky, but I like it."

"Sir, I can't thank you enough for this! There's so much I want to do here. I can't wait to get started." She smiled up at Dr. Wang, and turned back around to continue her work.

"Madeline?" Dr. Wang called again.

She turned and faced him again, "Yes?"

"The only thing I need you to do right now is go home, aru."

"B-But, sir, I-I have.."

"Go, aru. You've been here for 26 hours."

Madeline stared at him in confusion. "How did..."

"I know all, aru." He said and left to attend the shotgun victim.

She smiled and quickly went to the lounge to change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

By 7:30, Madeline had changed and was headed to the elevator to go to the first floor and sign out.

"Dr. Williams!" A man called out, stopping the elevator from closing.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I have a bowel bostruction in six. At least that's what I think it is. Do you think you could take a quick peek?" He asked hopefully.

"Ummm... Y-Yeah, of course."

In the parking lot, Madeline checked her watch. It was almost 8:10. Maple. She had promised her sister she would be there by 7:30. Emily wouldn't let her live this down.

Looking ahead, she caught sight of Lars, who was also leaving.

"Lars!"

"Congrats." He said.

"Th-Thanks. I didn't know Wang was gonna..."

"I have an offer in Pheonix. Life's good." He rushed, putting on a fake smile.

"Really! Th-That's great!"

"It's fine." He unlocked his car and climbed inside.

She nodded and did the same.

* * *

Madeline drove in silence, squinting at the road. It had started to rain. Madeline sighed and drove on.

She looked back at her watch... 8:30. She'd better call Emily and explain her situation.

Madeline turned on her radio, as her cell rang.

"Hello? Hero speaking!"

"Hey, Emily, it's me."

"Oh~ Hi Maddie!"

"Sorry I'm late. I'm on my way now."

"Ah. Don't worry, honey. You're date's late too."

"Emily. I've got some great news~" Madeline sang.

"What? You found someone?"

"What? No. I got the attending position. I'm staying in Toronto!"

"Whoa! That's great! Well, get over here. We're breaking out the champagne."

"I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

Madeline hung up and continued down the road. Her favorite song started to play on the radio. She smiled and reached over to turn up the volume.

When she looked up, she saw a truck headed dead into her path.

* * *

**Well. I know I shouldn't start another story, but I wanted to post something up for my beta to read. (If you've read the Mortal Instuments, and love the pairing Malec, you should totally check her out. Her name's ClairelovesMalec!) I also wanted to put this up because I found some inspiration to write!**

**So, if you people have watched the movie 'Just Like Heaven' You should know what I based this on! I couldn't let the idea of this go, and I ****had**** to write it. 8D**

**I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-SH**


End file.
